pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Kioku
Hated by idiots, adored by the intelligent, but currently no longer lives up to that. He was a super hero to live through the ages. Soviet Kioku fought bravely against furries. He did not tolerate stupidity. Valiantly defeating the Wolf Furs, he scorched their pelts and used the smoldering fursuits to feed cold Alaskan children. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Capitalist pigs tremble with fear upon the mention of his name. He is able to eat coal and shit raw diamonds. Soviet Kioku is rumored to breathe fire and fears nothing ( but maybe scary Halloween music, the really creepy kind ). He was an ally to the average NetBattler. A friend to every Internetgoer. A champion of justice not afraid to slam down the iron fist ( make your own masturbation joke ) when the time is right. However, he currently does not live up to his achievements. The guy actually did defeat furries, though. Wombat's Burrow NetBattle entered a very dark age. Over-run by furries, intelligence was hated. Nobody would stand up for the working class, as the merchant class continued to spew their propaganda. Little did they expect Soviet Kioku to team up with Da Almighty Wombat. And so, the Justice Friends was formed. Together, they fought LONG and HARD and managed to PENETRATE the stupidity of NetBattle. Soon after, Wombat and Kioku along with the Burrow disappeared from NetBattle seemingly for good. After 7/11 As the people Kioku hung out with began to increasingly expose their faggotry, and as the TO clan made their home at Kioku's server, Celebi became upset at the current state of Kioku's server, Rhydon. However, he did not dislike Kioku enough to do anything drastic. After a chat with Forte Raijectra, Celebi waited for the opportunity for Athrun to return, however, Rhydon already went down. Months later they would plan the Final Solution, identical to Kioku's own 7/11 plan. 7 people, including Kioku were affected by the plan, with Kioku falling victim after originally intended to leave him unbanned, as it turned out he supported Lil-P to DoS. Feeling betrayed, Kioku decided to get back at Celebi by spreading DoS tools http://nbsucks.001webs.com/. Celebi eventually ended up in a 6 hour conversation with Kioku, where he promptly handed him his ass and made him completely overhaul Celebi's article at the other wiki http://www.internetville.us/wiki/index.php/Celebi. Celebi had pissed off Kioku and all of his newfound friends to a terminal stage. Despite the fact that Celebi originally did not intend to provoke Kioku or Ice Bandit any further, the former still didn't listen. More below. Totally not Kioku. Fixed grammar mistakes and other minor others. http://www.megap o r n.com/?d=RMXSFQVK Unedited log that Kioku posted. Remove the spaces. Trivia *"Kioku" came from Tetris Music A's Gameboy midi filename, but the real song is called "Korobeiniki" *Kioku's best friend is Don Miguel, translator of RPG Maker 2000. *Kioku has a game created after him, called Mission: Kioku. Kioku's Victory list *Haxon *Dark Lugia *The Cold War *World War II *Street Fighter II Alpha *Every conflict known to mankind *Furries *Minun http://netbatalhar.brinkster.net/bullshit/minunisafurry.html ! *Wolf Furs *ForcE *Chaos Emblem *Cel *Lycos *Capitalism *Wicked *Steve *lottiepop * ...and much, much more! Will the Crimson Savior of the working class ever return? Probably. Работники мира, соединяют! External Links *http://www.internetville.us Kioku's Hideout - Kioku's website *http://www.phookedup.com PhookedUp - Kioku's other website *http://z15.invisionfree.com/wombats_burrow The Wacky World of Wombat - Wombat's old forums. Kioku's heroic exploits can still be found here. *http://nb.internetville.us/ NetBatalhar - Kioku's old NetBattle parody, which is still up. Check if out if you're not a faggot. *A hilarious log with commentary from Celebi. Feel free to compare his statements and the actual log beween Kioku and Celebi. *http://www.megap o r n.com/?d=RMXSFQVK - Kioku's unedited log. Matches with Celebi's. Remove the spaces. Contains only half of Forte Raijectra's log. Remove the spaces. Category:Netbattle Users Category:Super Heroes Category:NetBattle Hypocrites Category:People affected by Final Solution Category:NetBattle Veterans